An Unusual Request
by Lastsyns
Summary: The Doctor has an unusual request for Jack.


"I don't know about this, Doc," Jack responded as he listened to the Doctor's request as the two of them sat against the headboard talking. The two of them had been sharing a bed for a few weeks now and the Doctor knew that Jack was growing tired of him refusing sex every night. It was something that Time Lords just didn't normally do and was frowned upon by his society. Sex was seen as unnecessary except for by lesser species who hadn't learned how to loom their offspring yet. They especially looked down on sex between two aliens of the same gender as it wasn't for anything beyond pleasure. As a Time Lord, he was supposed to be above such things as recreational sex. It was the reason he couldn't have sex with Jack while he was awake and offering him an alternative that he thought would work for both.

"Why not? You've always wanted into my trousers and I am giving you that opportunity. I thought you would be happy with it," the Doctor answered him sounding confused.

"You're right. But I always thought that you would be awake and participating. What you are asking me to do almost makes me feel as if I will be raping you," Jack argued.

"I am asking you to do this for me, Jack. If you don't want to, that is fine but I promise no matter what happens, I won't ever feel as if you forced yourself on me," the Doctor promised. Jack held his arm out and the Doctor snuggled closer to him.

"And you'll still love me in the morning, regardless of my choice?" Jack questioned.

"I will," the Doctor replied not saying the word love. While he cared deeply for the immortal and enjoyed his companionship, he wasn't quite ready to call it love. By saying it, it would make the feelings real and then he would worry that Jack would leave him. Not in death, of course, but by finding a reason to stay on Earth or any of the other planets they visited.

"Can I think about it?" Jack wondered.

"Of course," the Doctor agreed immediately. He smiled as Jack kissed him softly on the side of the head and the two of them snuggled down beneath the blankets together. The Doctor drifted quickly off to sleep but Jack laid awake as he thought about the Doctor's request. Even if he agreed to the Doctor's request, he wasn't sure he could have sex with him while he was asleep. It felt wrong and if he wanted to hump something that couldn't respond, he would just use a toy. His mind made up, he closed his eyes quickly joining his lover in his sleep.

As the days passed, though, he once more found himself considering the Doctor's request. He couldn't remember the last time he had gone so long without having sex and he was positive the Doctor was on purposely antagonizing him in order to get him to give in. As he watched the Doctor dance around the console, he swore the Doctor was swaying his hips just a little too much. Also, the Doctor's trousers seemed tighter showing off his pert little bottom. Jack had to disappear several times just to take care of his erection in order to keep from embarrassing himself on one of the many planets they visited.

"Alright, I'll do it," Jack practically yelled as he reached his wit's end. The Doctor paused in his familiar dance in order to look at Jack. He raised an eyebrow, the confusion clear on his face as he stared at the Captain.

"You'll do what?" He asked calmly.

"I'll have sex with you while you sleep," Jack told him bluntly.

"Can you wait until after I've landed the TARDIS?" the Doctor wondered cheekily. "Or I can go to sleep now and we can find out where we end up in the morning."

"I can wait," Jack agreed. The Doctor smiled at him and Jack smiled back as he watched the Doctor once more begin his dance. He made his way around the console hitting the buttons, pulling levers, and occasionally twisting a dial or ringing a bell. Jack slapped him gently on his bottom as he passed by him and he laughed as he continued on his way. It seemed like hours to Jack before the familiar thrum of the TARDIS landing filled the room. Even if Jack wanted to rush straight to bed, he didn't show it as the Doctor set the break. Neither one of them were tired, so they grabbed their coats hurrying off the TARDIS to explore.

They returned later, laughing and soaking wet. The planet had been barren except for the occasional wildlife they saw through the torrential rain that had begun to fall as they walked. They had rushed back to the safety of the TARDIS eager to get out of the rain. The Doctor didn't even think about it as he stripped off his heavy coat, and jacket. He untied his converse before kicking them off so he could remove his trousers. In just his pants and shirts, he turned to see that Jack was almost equally undressed. The difference was Jack's erection was clear against his pants as he stared at the Time Lord's body. The Doctor shook his head.

"Come to my room in an hour," he told Jack. Jack nodded, trying not to show his eagerness. He watched the Doctor's bottom through his wet pants seeing them cling to his body as he disappeared into the corridors. It was the longest hour of Jack's life as he waited impatiently to go to the Doctor's room. While he waited, he went to his own room, showering and dressing in just a pair of sleeping trousers. Finally, the hour was up and he practically ran across the corridor to the Doctor's room. He paused at the closed door raising his hand to knock. He hit the door three times in sharp taps that echoed through the corridors. Receiving no reply, he reached out opening the door. Peeking in, he could see the Time Lord sleeping soundly beneath his blankets. He looked peaceful and despite his eagerness, Jack was hesitant to wake him just for sex. As he approached the bed, though, a bottle of sleeping pills caught his eye. Knowing the Doctor would sleep through the night, Jack climbed up on the bed joining him beneath the blankets.

He didn't hurry as he cuddled close to the Doctor, running his hand down the Doctor's chest. When he had thought of this moment before, the Doctor would moan turning his head and catching Jack's lips. They would kiss softly as Jack ran his hand lower to take the Doctor's member in his hand. Now, the Doctor's breathing remained even as he slept on. Jack was still gentle as he ran his hand around to the Doctor's back. He slipped his hand into the Time Lord's pants moving his hand lower until he found the puckered hole. His own breath was coming faster as he moved his finger, not yet penetrating the Doctor. Removing his hand briefly, he pulled out a small bottle of lube. He slipped both hands beneath the blankets carefully pulling down the Doctor's trousers and pants below his bottom. Opening the bottle of lube, he placed a dollop on his finger. Returning it to the desired destination, he gently pushed his finger in. There was almost no resistance, but still, he was slow as the last thing he wanted to do was hurt his lover.

Jack groaned at the coolness he felt around his finger. His body grew harder as he thought about that same coolness enveloping his cock. He reached down adjusting himself as he moved his finger slowly inside the Time Lord's body. As he loosened, Jack carefully added a second. He lifted the blankets with his free hand so that he could watch as his fingers moved in and out of the Doctor preparing the way for his member. Determining the Doctor was ready, Jack removed his fingers before quickly lubing up his member. Holding the Doctor on his side, Jack moved his upper leg so that it was bent giving him better access. He held the Doctor's leg out of the way with one hand as he took himself in the other. He thrust softly against the Doctor's arse at first, then with steady but gentle pressure, he pushed the head of his member up into the Doctor's body. He stayed still for a moment, panting at the feeling as he tried desperately not to cum like a teenager. Managing to hold his release back, he pushed slowly forward again. He continued to move slowly until he was finally buried deep in the Doctor.

"How is it possible that you're so cool inside?" Jack wondered, knowing he wouldn't get a reply. He held the Doctor close as he began to thrust keeping his movements even. He tried to imagine what the Doctor would sound like if he was awake. Jack wondered if he would moan or whisper his name as he moved. He could even imagine the Doctor being quiet making Jack figure out what he liked based on his little changes in breathing. The sound of the Doctor moaning startled him out of his thoughts and he paused in his movements to stare at the Time Lord.

"Waking up?" Jack asked softly. A soft snore indicated that wasn't the case. Hoping that he hadn't inadvertently hurt the Doctor, Jack added more lube to the Time Lord's bottom before returning to his thrusting. He buried his head in the Doctor's neck, nipping his skin as he drew closer to his release. The Doctor hadn't given him permission to cum inside him, but Jack didn't think about that long as he pushed himself as deep as possible before cumming inside the Doctor. He thrust several times harder then he meant to as his member pulsed. The sensations quickly became too much and he pulled himself out of the Doctor's body. Reaching down, he straightened the Doctor's pajamas, once more covering his bottom. He tucked himself into his pants, then cuddled the Doctor to him as he drifted off into a sated sleep.

The Doctor woke before Jack the next morning. He stretched feeling an unfamiliar ached radiating up from his arse. He welcomed the ache, knowing that Jack had been inside him the night before. That the two of them had finally been intimate in a way they both wanted but the Doctor could reciprocate when he was awake. Rolling over, he buried his head against Jack's chest. Jack hugged him a little tighter and he looked up into Jack's sleepy eyes. Pressing their mouths together, the Doctor hoped Jack could feel everything that he wasn't ready to say.

"I love you, too."


End file.
